Something Wonderful
by Azkaban Fugitive
Summary: Throughout the depths of this text, I will attempt to bring to life the unusual relationship (or lack, thereof) between Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**A/N: I want to apologize in advance. I am truly sorry.**

**Summary: Throughout the depths of this text I will attempt to bring to life the unusual relationship (or lack, thereof) between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

**Something Wonderful**

** She made a pretty picture poised beneath the shade of a dogwood tree, open book in one hand and an apple in the other. Her beauty was subtle; the soft curve of cheek in an otherwise angular face; the thick flutter of lashes gracing her sharp brown eyes; and, of course, the wild, defiant curls which refused to stay in place.**

** Ron would have told her how pretty she looked, had he the courage. Anyway, she had insulted him at breakfast by calling him a coward, and that was quite a blow to his fragile male ego. Besides, why _should_ he answer Luna Lovegood's owl when all she had to say was that she looked forward to seeing him next term? Normally, such a remark from any female would have aroused a sense of vain importance within Ron, however, such was not the case when it came from a raving lunatic! Pretty or not, he would not submit to the ethereal charms of Hermione Granger after she had wounded him so carelessly. **

** Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione had sensed his presence and abruptly snapped her book shut, turning her sharp eyes toward him.**

** "I—I was only walking to the river," he explained, suddenly aware of how conspicuous he was, half-hiding behind a neighboring dogwood tree. "I wasn't _spying_ or anything."**

** Hermione raised an amused eyebrow but said nothing.**

** "Why are you always reading, anyway?" Ron asked, in what he hoped was a casual voice.**

** "I find Shakespeare rather enlightening," Hermione said, a smile playing at her lips. "And I thought you were going to practice flying with Harry."**

** "I don't _need_ to practice," he said, annoyed. "Harry's visiting the joke shop, anyway. The twins arrived just after you left to go _read_. "**

** Her smile turned into a smirk, and Ron felt the strong inclination to ask her just what was so funny. Instead, he turned toward the Burrow and said, "Well, I'll be off, then."**

** He stopped in mid-stride at Hermione's precocious laughter.**

** "What?" he asked, his annoyance mounting because her laughter completely befuddled him.**

** "You said you were going to the river," she said, standing up and brushing the twigs off of her white, cotton dress.**

** "Oh," Ron said, flushing a slight pink. "I am." With a sudden burst of daring, he asked, "Will you join me?"**

** "No, I think I'll go back to the Burrow," she said, wickedly, recognizing the bemused expression on his face. "I think I'll catch up on my correspondences. Maybe you should consider doing the same, you know, or else that silly Luna Lovegood will think you've lost interest and—"**

** "Shut _up_!" Ron said, turning red more out of embarrassment than anger. It was one thing to be teased by one's older brothers, but it was too much to endure hearing it from one you—well, one you liked a lot. "I _don't_ like Loony Lovegood!"**

** Hermione turned away from Ron and bit into her apple. _Of course not, _she thought, _you're more into the Fleur Delacour types, aren't you?_ She bit her lip and said, resignedly, "Of course you don't. A more pea-brained girl I never did meet. Either way, I'm going back to the Burrow because I _do_ have to catch up on my correspondences. Goodness, I haven't written to mother and father for over a—"**

** "Mother and father, is it?" Ron asked, suspiciously. His jealous nature always won out, over everything else. "Or is it Vicky?"**

** Hermione simply favored him with a mysterious smile and swept past him, leaving him to gape after her, angry, confused, and completely in love.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I own squat.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I just wanted to warn you that I've upped the rating and probably will continue to do so as this story progresses. Also, the setting (forgive me for not saying so sooner) takes place in August preceding Harry, Ron & Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts.**

**Summary: Throughout the depths of this text I will attempt to bring to life the unusual relationship (or lack, thereof) between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.**

**Something Wonderful **

** Since Ron was being such an oaf about the romance that was _clearly_ budding between them, Hermione felt justified in poking fun and being mean. It perturbed her greatly that their relationship should not fall into its natural course, so she lowered herself to jokes about Loony Lovegood and all the rest. She did not encourage his colossal jealousy, though she never discouraged it either; when he got angry, she laughed; when he ignored her, she sulked. That's the way it had been for the past two years, and she was still fighting to maintain the upper hand.**

** Ron, on the other hand, was confused as ever at her spiteful outbursts and mocking laughter, which came more and more frequently these days. He was confused and vaguely annoyed. What did she expect, anyway, a declaration of his undying love for her? No, that couldn't be it, and if it were, she wouldn't get it. Not from him, not with the horribly superior attitude she'd taken to in recent months. Besides, there were others—others with thick Bulgarian accents and more talent than he, Ron Weasley, on the Quidditch pitch—who were satisfied to sit on her skirts all day long like fools. And he had neither the inclination nor the patience to join their ranks. However, his defenses crumbled, as always, when he saw her next and she favored him with the radiant smile, reserved only for him.**

** She flashed him this smile when he returned to the Burrow an hour later from the river. He had no real intention of going to the river, alone or otherwise, although his slip of tongue when he'd been caught spying on her left him little choice. But the incident was forgotten as he sunk into the old sofa beside her and assured himself that the roll of parchment she was writing on was, indeed, addressed to her parents.**

** He nudged her none-too-gently to acknowledge him, however, she narrowed her cat-like eyes and ignored him until she scratched her loopy signature at the bottom of the parchment. **

** "How was the river?" she asked, rolling up her letter.**

** "Wet," he mumbled, "Saw the Fawcett's—they were having a family reunion and they're related to some of the strangest Muggles—"**

** Ron gave Hermione a humorous and slightly exaggerated account of Sandy Fawcett's two drunk aunts dancing on the picnic tables, and went on to tell her about the Muggle boy he'd met with the headphones and Metallica cd. She laughed along with him, and only when he mentioned Luna Lovegood did the humor leave her face.**

** "Oh, I suppose she was _throwing_ herself at you," Hermione remarked peevishly.**

** Ron smiled slightly. It _was_ nice to feel wanted by a girl, no matter _how_ dim she was. He was too late in mustering a perfunctory expression of disgust, however, for Hermione's sharp eyes missed nothing.**

** "She _did!_" Hermione exclaimed, slightly alarmed, for she saw that same smile on Harry when he kissed Cho last Christmas. "And she was _probably_ telling you all sorts of silly, flattering things that stupid girls tell boys to get them to like them!"**

** Ron's eyes widened. Come to think of it, Luna had used a lot of flattery—but he believed her to be sincere about what she had said. _And it was all true!_ He thought, indignantly, suddenly angry that Hermione would try to wound his ego for no reason. He _was_ a damn good flyer, just as he was charming and funny and all those embarrassing things Luna had told him he was.**

** "She wasn't!" Ron fumed, doubly aggravated that she saw right through him and smiled like the cat that caught the mouse.**

** "She _was._"**

** He wished he could hit her. "SHE WASN'T!"**

** "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"**

** Both Ron and Hermione turned toward the stairs upon which Ginny stood, her hands on her hips and her eyes flickering back and forth between them. As neither of them said anything, she continued, calmly, "Before you two start again, you should know that we're having company over and I won't have you embarrass me by yelling for all of Ottery St. Catchpole to hear!"**

** Hermione looked down, her cheeks tinged red. Ron asked, dumbly, "Who?"**

** It was Ginny's turn to blush, and she turned around and darted up the stairs, muttering darkly to herself.**

** Ron turned to face Hermione and repeated his question. She merely shrugged, and they called for a temporary truce, as Molly, Fred, George, and Harry apparated home to the Burrow.**

****


End file.
